Sunflower
by koyuki.candy
Summary: Summer is coming


Sunflower

Genre : Romance, Slice Of Life, Friendship, Comedy

Musim panas sudah datang, libur panjang pun tiba, seorang gadis berpita putih tampak sedang menulis sebuah surat dikamarnya

\- To Kagamine Len In Kyoto

Len, liburan musim panas sudah tiba ! Aku mendapat libur yang sangat panjang dari sekolah, dan libur itu dimulai hari ini ! Ohh yaa, aku bertemu dengan seorang ketua klub basket yang sangat keren ! Dia berlari sangat cepat dan sangat lincah dalam _shoot_ _,_ _pass_ maupun _driblle_ ! aku mencantumkan fotonya dibawah !

Aku juga akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan sepatu kets kuning yang selama ini aku mau ! meskipun sedikit berdebat dengan Kaa-san sih.. hehe

Tapi sayangnya aku mendapat nilai 50 di ujian Matematika, soalnya kebangetan susah ! atau aku yang kurang belajar ?

Oh yaa.. bunga matahariku masih kau tanam kan ? Semoga kau masih merawatnya hingga sekarang..

Mmm.. dan satu lagi ! .. libur panjang ini, aku tidak kemana-mana, aku mau main kerumahmu, bolehkan ? Tanggal 28 Desember 2014, hari Minggu oke ? Sampai bertemu ! w

\- From Kagami Rin, Tokyo

Rin kemudian melipat suratnya dan memasukamnya kedalam amplop, tidak lupa menempelkan perangko dan bergegas keluar rumah untuk menuju kekantor pos, setelah mengirimkan surat itu, Rin pulang kerumah

" Hhh... gak sabar ketemu Len... " gumam Rin

" Waktu ituu... hmm.. " Rin memejamkan matanya

Flashback ~

" Leenn-kuunn ! Inii ! Aku ketemu bunga bagus ! "

" Itu bunga matahari.. kau nemu dimana ? "

" Itu.. didepan halaman TK kita "

" Bunga ini sayang kalau dipetik.. dia terpisah dengan teman nya yang lain.. bunga matahari ini selalu menghadap matahari loh ! "

" Haah ? mengahadap matahari ? " tanya Rin bingung sambil membayangkannya

" Iya... bunga matahari ini selalu menghadap ke arah matahari meskipun dia ada ditempat yang miring atau angin kencang sekalipun, dia tetap dan hanya akan melihat ke arah matahari, begitu juga dengan bunga matahari yang lain, mereka hanya melihat satu tujuan, yaitu matahari ! " jelas Len

" Ohh begituu.. pantas disebut bunga matahari yaa ? " Rin sambil mengangguk-angguk

" Yaa... itu sih aku tidak tahu.. kalau kata kakak ku sih.. dibilang bunga matahari karena bunganya mirip matahari.. coba perhatiin deh ! " kata Len sambil menggerakan tangan Rin yang memegang bunga itu kesebelah matahari dilangit

" Tuhh mirip kan ? " tanya Len sambil tersenyum

" Waahh iya... " jawab Rin, Len kemudian mengambil bunga itu dari Rin dan memakaikannya di kepala Rin, diselipkan diantara telinga dan kepala

" Hmm... makasihh... Rin juga... cuma pingin sama Len ! " jawab Rin sambil memeluk Len, Len hanya tersenyum ( masih polos sih.. wajar masih TK, belum tau yang namanya romantis :v #plak )

Back in reality ~

" Aaah ! Waktu itu... kyaah... " Rin blushed sambil memegang pipinya

" Kemudian... " kata Rin lagi sambil memejamkan matanya lagi

Flashblack again ! :v

" Riinn.. aku pindah rumah karena ayah pindah kerja.. seminggu lagi.. " cerita Len pada Rin saat mereka sedang makan di ruang kelas TK

" Haa ? Len kun ga bilang-bilangg ! Kok ga dari kemarin ? " tanya Rin

" Yaa.. aku kan juga baru tau.. " jawab Len

Seminggu berlalu

" Len ! Ini, ku beri biji bunga matahari untukmu ! Dirumah baru, kau harus menanamnya yaa ! Dan sampai kita ada waktu untuk bertemu aku ingin kau tetap menjaga dan merawat bunga yang sudah ku beri ! " pinta Rin

" Ehh... biji bunga matahari ? Kau minta aku menanamnya ? " tanya Len

" Yaa.. tolong yaaa ! " kata Rin

" Ehmm... ok Rin, arigatou.. oh ya, kalau boleh tau sih.. kenapa kau memberiku biji bunga matahari ? " tanya Len lagi

" Itu rahasiaaa ! Akan kuberitahu jika bunga matahari ini sudah tumbuh besar dan kita bertemu lagi ! " jawab Rin

" Baiklah ! " kata Len menyanggupi, kemudian mereka berpisah

Back in reality~

" Gyahahah ! " aku mau cepat-cepat ketemu Leenn ihh ! Ga sabar ! Sudah lama banget... kapan ya ? Tk, sekarang aku kelas 2 smp... berarti... " Rin menghitung menggunakan jarinya " 9 tahun yang lalu ! "

" Ya ampun.. sudah berpisah 9 tahun tanpa bertemu sama sekali ? Setiap liburan aku selalu pergi sih... dan aku hanya menghubungi Len melalui surat.. " gumam Rin, memang, selama ini Rin dan Len berkomunikasi melalui surat, meskipun Len jarang membalas surat Rin, tapi Rin tetap rajin menyurati Len

" Kyaaaaa pokoknya cepet hari Mingguu ! " teriak Rin sambil loncat kekasurnya

Bagaimana dengan surat Rin yang baru saja dia kirim ? Rupanya sudah sampai di Kyoto

" Suraatt ! " teriak tukang pos didepan rumah Len

" Yaaa ! " terdengar suara anak laki-laki dari dalam, tentu saja itu suara Len

" Arigatou ! " kata Len sambil menerima surat itu, Tukang pos hanya menangkat topinya sambil tersenyum, menandakan dia bilang " Iya "

Tukang pos itu kemudian mengayuh sepedanya lagi, Len masuk kerumah dan menuju kamarnya

" Dari Rin... " kata Len sambil membaca tulisan di amplop tersebut, Len segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya

" Seperti biasanya... suratnya kayak catatan harian.. " kata Len tersenyum kesal sambil membaca surat Rin

" Ehh ? " Len berhenti membaca surat Rin saat Rin menceritakan tentang kakak kelas yang dikaguminya, Len langsung mengambil amplop itu dan meronggoh isi dalamnya, dan benar saja, Len menemukan sebuah foto

" Hoooh.. cewek... kirain.. soalnya Rin ga boleh kagum sama cowok lain ! " kata Len tersenyun tekad sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Len lega ternyata Rin mengagumi kakak kelas cewek yang memang cantik dan kelihatannya sangat ahli bermain basket itu, Len kemudian melanjutkan membaca surat Rin

Len membaca bagian surat Rin yang berisi bunga matahari, kemudian Len diam sejenak dan menghadap kejendela, diluar tampak bunga matahari yang tumbuh tinggi banyak berjejer menghiasi bagian rumahnya, tepatnya disamping kamar Len

" Ya Rin.. aku masih merawatnya.. kan janjinya sampai kita bertemu... aku juga masih penasaran... " kata Len, sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya untuk membalas surat Rin

" Ahh ! Aku lupaa ! Mau kukirim pakai apaa ? Tabunganku habis... aku tidak punya uang ! " kata Len sambil memukul meja

Rin dan Len memang mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang, Rin dan Len, memang sama-sama rajin menabung, tetapi bedanya, Rin menabung setiap saat jika dia mempunyai uang sisa, sedangkan Len hanya menabung saat ada barang yang mau dia beli saja, karena itu jika ada apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan uang, Len pasti kelabakan sendiri

" Okeee ! Besok ! Aku harus ke Tokyo ! Aku sendiri yang akan menyerahkan balasan surat ini ! " kata Len bertekad, kemudian melanjutkan membaca surat Rin

Baru saja Len ingin melanjutkan membaca, Len dipanggil seseorang

" Oyyyy Len ! Tolong kesini ! " terdengar suara teriakan perempuan

" H-Ha'iiii ! " teriak Len terbata-bata karena kaget, Len segera menutup surat Rin dan menyelipkannya dilokernya

" Ada apaa...One-chan ? Mengagetkan saja... " kata Len pada kakaknya, Miku

" Tadi ada tukang pos kan ? Surat untuk siapa ? "

" Ya ampun.. cuma itu ? Biasa.. dari Rin ! " jawab Len sedikit kesal, kemudian meninggalkan kakaknya itu

" Ohh... " jawab Miku pendek

Len membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba ada tulisan "PR" dilokernya yang memang sengaja dia pajang agar tidak lupa, memang ditempat len masih belum memasuki masa liburan sekolah

" Uwaaaa ! Besok tugas bahasa Jepang harus dikumpuliin ! " teriak Len panik , dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya, Len langsung duduk dimeja belajarnya dan mengerjakan tugas, surat Rin terlupakan begitu saja dilokernya, meskipun Len ingat besok dia harus ke Tokyo hanya untuk membalas surat Rin, Len mungkin tidak sadar dibawahnya masih ada tulisan lagi

Esoknya~~

Pulang sekolah, Len bergegas pulang kerumah dan menaruh tas sekolahnya juga mengganti baju, mengambil surat dan memetik satu bunga matahari dari halaman rumahnya, Len kemudian bergegas pegi ke stasiun, dia menaiki shinkansen tujuan Tokyo

Sampai ditokyo, Len langsung mengunjungi rumah Rin dengan berlari kecil

Tok tok tok ! Rumah pintu Rin diketuk

" Yaaaa ! " teriak seorang gadis dari dalam rumah yang tak lain adalah Kagami Rin " krieet.. " pintu rumah Rin pun terbuka

" Haah ? Len ?! " tanya Rin kaget

" I-inii ! " Len menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari dan surat balasan yang dia tulis, diwajahnya terlihat jelas Len sangat blusshed, kemudian Len pergi meninggalkan rumah Rin

" Mattee.. ! " kata Rin, tapi Len sudah pergi

" Nande.. ? " tanya Rin pelan sambil melihat surat yang diberikan Len padanya, meskipun begitu Rin senang, Len bela-belain kerumah Rin hanya demi mengantarkan sepucuk surat

Dirumah, Len sangat memikirkan balasan surat dari Rin

" Aa... ituuu ! Suratkuu... Rin bales apaa yaa ? " tanya Len dalam hati sambil terus blusshed, sebenarnya Len tidak menyangka juga langsung mengambil tindakan itu disuratnya

Dirumah Rin...

" Ehmm " Rin memajang bunga matahari pemberian Len

" Dan suratnya.. " Rin membuka surat dari Len dan...

Pssshhh~~ Rin super blushed melihat balasan Len, di surat Len, hanya terdapat gambar love yang besar tanpa tulisan apapun, Rin mengerti langsung apa maksud Len, Len menyatakan perasaannya pada Rin lewat pesan itu, atau dalam kata kata bisa diartikan : aishiteru !

" Aa.. aaaa... " Rin memegang pipinya yang masih merah gara-hara blushed

" Len kun... " kata Rin senyum-senyum sendiri

" Kyaaaaaaahh ! " teriak Rin sambil memgang pipinya, wajahnya senang sekali

.

.

2 hari berlalu... Len semakin cemas akan balasan Rin tentang suratnya

" Ga ada balasan sama sekali.. duh.. Jangan-jangan... aku ditolak ? " gumam Len Negative Thinking

" Aaaduuhh.. " teriak Len lagi, kemudian Len diam sambil memejamkan matanya

Hari hari terus berlalu... akhirnya datanglah hari Minggu

Tok tok tokk.. Terdengar suara ketukan halus dipintu rumah Len

" Yaa... " kata Len lemas, sepertinya masih memikirkan hal yang sama sejak kemarin "Krieet.." Len membuka pintu dan...

" Haii.. Len-kunn... " tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek tersenyum manis dihadapan Len

" Haaah ?! R-Riiinn ?! " teriak Len sambil mengucek matanya

" Eheeehe.. Tidak perlu se kaget itu kan Len ? " tanya Rin, Rin datang kerumah Len dengan baju tipis berwarna pink tua dan topi putih yang ada pita pinknya

" Taa-tapi.. bagaimana aku engga kaget ? Kok tiba-tiba banget datengnya ?! " tanya Len

" Tiba-tiba ? Kan aku sudah beritahu lewat surat... " jawab Rin

Drap drap drap draaap ! " tiba-tiba Len hilang dari hadapan Rin, Len berlari kedalam rumah untuk mencari surat Rin, Len mendapatkannya dan kembali kehadapan Rin sambil membaca surat itu " Ohh iyaaa.. -/- "

" Benar kan ? " tanya Rin, Len hanya mengangguk

" G-gomeeenn.. aku belum baca sampai bawahh ! " kata Len sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya " _W_ _aktu itu terlalu khawatir baca bagian kakak kelas sih.. sampe lupa.._ " gumam Len dalam hati

" Ha'i, daijobu.. " jawab Rin sambil tersenyum " Ehh ... aku lihat tanaman bunga matahari kamu dong ? " pinta Rin

" Oohh ayoo ! Sebelah sini ! " Len mengajak Rin kehalaman samping rumahnya, tepatnya disebelah kamar Len

" Hwaaah ! Bunga matahari nya banyak banget ! Tinggi tinggi... bagus deh ! " kata Rin sambil memegang salah satu bunga matahari itu

" Kau hebat Len, kau benar-benar menanam biji bunga matahari dariku.. sampai tumbuh cantik begini... " kata Rin tersenyum

" Iyaa... kan ini janji " Len balas tersenyum " Eh iyaa... alaasan kamu apa memberi ku biji bunga mataharii ? Ayou jawab ! Katanya tunggu sampai kita bertenu lagi bukaan ? " ledek Len, Rin tertawa dan mengangguk meng-iya kan

" Bunga matahari selalu mengahadap kearah matahari bukan ? Rin melirik Len, Len mengangguk " begitu juga.. sama dengan kau.. kuharap kau akan selalu mengingatku meskipun kita terpisah jauh Len, sama seperti bunga matahari yang akan selalu melihat dan setia pada matahari, akulah matahari nya, dan kaulah, bunga matahari itu " jelas Rin sambil sedikit blushed

" Whooaa... " Len blushed, kemudian mendekati Rin

" Bisaaa bisanya kamuu ini~~ ! " balas Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin, Rin hanya tertawa

" Oh yaa... ini balasan surat kemarin ! " kata Rin, Len menerimanya, tetapi setelah membuka amplop surat tersebut, kertas surat tersebut adalah surat milik Len , Len sempat berpikiran bahwa cinta nya pada Rin ditolak karena Rin mengembalikan surat dan kertas yang sama padanya

" Ayo.. buka ! " kata Rin, Len membuka surat itu dan...

Tampak gambar love yang Len gambar, ditembus oleh sebuah panah yang digambar oleh Rin, atau dalam arti lain, Rin mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Len, yang artinya dia menerima cinta Len

Len tampak sangat blushed lagi, begitu juga Rin, kemudian mereka saling tatap

" Serius nih... ? " tanya Len, Rin mengangguk

" Arigatouu Rin ~~ ! " teriak Len sambil meloncat dan memeluk Rin lewat lehernya

" Dou... itaa... " jawab Rin dan memegang tangan Len yang memeluknya itu

Angin sepoi-sepoi dan terik sinar matahari cerah itu menemani tawa Len dan Rin, mereka pun menatap langit biru yang cerah yang dihiasi awan putih seputih kapas itu, Len dan Rin memandang langit, memandang jauh impian mereka~

~ End ~

Disclamer By : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media

Fanfiction Present By : Koyuki_Candy


End file.
